Błękit
by Stokrot
Summary: Oczko w głowie, czarna owca i błękitne niebo. Angst.


_**Od autorki: **__Poniższe opowiadanie powstawało od stycznia — w ciężkich bólach, muszę przyznać — ale wreszcie szczęśliwie dobiłam do końca. Notka na przyszłość: nigdy więcej nie pisać z punktu widzenia bohaterów, którzy wyjściowe IQ mają na poziomie ameby. Heh._

_Z poczwórną dedykacją dla:_

_Clio, za cierpliwe oczekiwanie;_

_Ranchii, za zmobilizowanie do zmiany koncepcji;_

_Arienka, za wspólne męczenie ameby_

_i Arduinny, za bycie na bieżąco._

_Miłej (hmmm…) lektury. _

**Błękit**

Stało się. Już po wszystkim. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie przypuszczałby, że się tu znajdzie, a jednak…

Shuri Oak przymyka oczy, pozwala, by poranny powiew owiał jego twarz. Kilka dni temu…

— _Sam odpowiadam za swoje decyzje — Hakuren Oak, renegat, wichrzyciel i stryjeczny brat Shuriego unosi głowę; na jego policzku ciemnieje wielki siniec, ale fiołkowe oczy są twarde jak stal. — Nie zdołacie tego zmienić…_

_Prowadzący przesłuchanie porucznik Konatsu z niezadowoleniem potrząsa głową, powoli naciąga rękawiczki._

— _W tej sytuacji zmuszasz nas do użycia nieco innych… argumentów._

_Milczenie. Uparte, harde milczenie._ _Shuri czuje, że narasta w nim irytacja. Patrzcie go. Biskup od siedmiu boleści. Cholerny pocieszyciel kalek, szumowin i żebraków. Z niewolnikami się przyjaźni… To ma być Oak? _

_Łup. Pięść porucznika trafia Hakurena w twarz, krew spływa z rozbitych ust, plami czerwienią przód białej szaty._ _Shuri Oak, dziedzic i nadzieja rodu uśmiecha się z mściwą satysfakcją. I co powiesz na to, kuzynie? Warto było zadzierać z armią Imperium?_

_Nie wolno sprzeciwiać się armii_, myśli Shuri, spoglądając na błękitniejące niebo. Nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek przyglądał mu się tak wcześnie rano. _Tylko głupcy porywają się na coś takiego. Tylko skończeni głupcy mają czelność sprzeniewierzać się rodowym tradycjom… A głupotę należy karać — tak zawsze powtarzał papa…_

A gdy w dodatku chce się coś udowodnić…

_Ramię wystrzela do przodu niemal bez udziału woli. Pierwszy cios chybia nieznacznie, miast trafić w szczękę, ześlizguje się po podbródku. Shuri zaciska mocniej pięść, uderza kolejny raz. Celniej. I jeszcze jeden. I znów… _

_Przekonasz się, gdzie twoje miejsce, Hakurenie Oak!_

Raz jeszcze głęboko nabiera tchu. Powietrze. Otwarta przestrzeń. Jakaż odmiana po tych wszystkich godzinach spędzonych w ciasnocie i zaduchu sali przesłuchań…

— _Shuri… Przykro mi, że musiałeś to zrobić… _

Shuri zaciska do bólu pięści. Litość… Nie potrzebował jej. Tak było trzeba, czyż nie? Takie były rozkazy generała. I papy. Na pewno mieli swoje powody… Ważne powody…

_Hakuren oddycha ciężko, pochylony na krześle; podnosi głowę dopiero, gdy oficer odgarnia mu z twarzy potargane włosy._

— _Naprawdę nie sprawia mi to przyjemności, Hakuren-kun — mówi major Hyuuga niemal przepraszającym tonem. —Zastanów się… Nie ma potrzeby, byś siedział tu i znosił to wszystko. Wystarczy parę słów, a będziesz wolny… Może nawet będziesz dalej mógł chwalebnie pomagać potrzebującym… Wszak na tym najbardziej ci zależy, czyż nie? Możesz uratować jeszcze wiele istnień za cenę tych dwóch… Dość byś nam powiedział, gdzie jest w tej chwili Teito Klein. I ten, którego zwą biskupem Frauem… Czy to nie uczciwy układ?_

— _Rozczaruję pana, majorze… — W oczach Hakurena lśni spokojna determinacja, choć mówienie przychodzi mu z wyraźnym trudem. — Nie wydam ich… cokolwiek… zrobicie…_

— _Umm? — Major nieznacznie przechyla głowę w bok, unosi brwi. — Wolisz zatem być zdrajcą, Hakuren-kun?_

_Ku zdumieniu Shuriego kuzyn uśmiecha się, z kącika rozbitych ust spływa strużka krwi. _

— _Byłbym większym, gdybym ich sprzedał, majorze… Nie dla każdego najważniejsze jest dobro imperium…_

Głupiec. Zuchwały, lekkomyślny głupiec. Tylko ktoś taki mógł się poważyć na coś podobnego. Przecież nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wystąpiłby samotnie przeciwko imperium — przeciwko armii imperium — tylko po to, by ratować… kogokolwiek. Czemu… czemu świadomie i dobrowolnie skazywać się na… na…

_Zimno. Krew. Ciała na śniegu. Takie przerażająco nieruchome… Tak nieodwołalnie… martwe…_

Shuri instynktownie kuli ramiona, gdy po plecach przebiega mu lodowaty dreszcz — zupełnie jakby tamtejsza zima na chwilę dotarła i tutaj — zaraz jednak potrząsa głową. To niemożliwe. Tu, na południu, od kilku tygodni trwa już wiosna. Poranne niebo jest pogodne, nie zasnuwają go ciężkie, zwiastujące zamieć chmury — jedynie lekka mgiełka unosi się nad horyzontem. To nie Antwort.

A jednak…

— _Zdaje się, że masz złamany obojczyk, wiesz, Hakuren-kun? — rzuca dość beztrosko major, pochylając się, by spojrzeć w twarz więźnia. — A sądząc po tym, jak oddychasz, z żebrami nie jest wiele lepiej… Naprawdę nie zmienisz zdania? Mógłbyś oszczędzić sobie sporo cierpienia…_

— _Nie mamy… o czym rozmawiać, majorze — w głosie Hakurena znużenie miesza się z bólem. — Powiedziałem już… Nie zdołacie zrobić ze mnie zdrajcy…_

— _Widzisz, Hakuren-kun — Major nieco teatralnie wydyma usta, spogląda w sufit — ze względu na układ z twoim ojcem, nie możemy cię przesadnie… uszkodzić. Jakkolwiek… przy dalszym braku współpracy z twojej strony będę jednak zmuszony powziąć trochę bardziej… zdecydowane środki…_

— _Innymi słowy — Hakuren Oak mruży oczy, jego pokaleczone wargi wykrzywia niezbyt przyjemny uśmiech — stłucze mnie pan jeszcze bardziej…? Połamie mi pan kości? Czy może macie w zanadrzu coś jeszcze gorszego…?_

— _Wierz mi, Hakuren-kun, wolałbym tego uniknąć… — Oficer poważnieje niespodziewanie i przez moment można odnieść wrażenie, że chciałby być teraz gdziekolwiek indziej. — Ale jeśli taki obrót spraw się utrzyma, to Aya-tan może mocno się rozgniewać. A gniew Aya-tana…_

— _Majorze… — Starszy z Oaków_ _jest na tyle bezczelny, by przerwać oficerowi nieomal w pół słowa. — Mój los i tak jest już przesądzony … Wie pan o tym równie dobrze jak ja…_

_Shuri mruga z niedowierzaniem. Owszem, nie wnikał dotąd, za co właściwie aresztowano Hakurena… słyszał jedynie, że jego pożal się Boże kuzyn pozwolił sobie na jakieś okropne pomówienia pod adresem armii, ale przecież… przecież nie można chyba skazać człowieka na śmierć tylko za to, że wygaduje bzdury… Nie można… Prawda? _

_Można, _myśli Shuri Oak, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od błękitu wiosennego nieba. Ranek jest taki spokojny… _Armia może wszystko. Generał może wszystko. I nie tylko on…_

— _Naprawdę sądzi pan, że ojciec powita mnie z otwartymi ramionami…? — pyta Hakuren zaskakująco gorzko i przez chwilę wydaje się zraniony i przejmująco samotny — zaraz jednak Shuri odpycha tę myśl jako wysoce niewłaściwą dla kogoś o jego pozycji. Major patrzy na przesłuchiwanego w zastanowieniu, bębniąc palcami o oparcie krzesła, po czym marszczy brwi w nagłym przebłysku zrozumienia. _

— _W rzeczy samej… — mówi powoli. — Na śmierć zapomniałem, Hakuren-kun… Zdaje się, że przywiązuje wielką wagę do honoru, nieprawdaż?_

Honor. Honor i dobre imię rodu — odwieczne priorytety Oaków. Skandal to największe zło, obawa przed zniesławieniem — najniebezpieczniejszy wróg. Dlatego wśród Oaków nie ma miejsca dla odstępców, którzy, jak Hakuren, ośmielają się przedkładać własne fanaberie nad wolę rodziny. Takie jednostki należy bezwzględnie usunąć z jej szeregów… wypalić ten szpecący wrzód… pozbyć się ich raz na zawsze…

Shuri przygryza wargi. Dobrze zna te słowa; słyszał je od dzieciństwa i głęboko w nie wierzył — wszak to, co mówił papa musiało być słuszne! Ale…

— _Więzy krwi to szalenie niewygodna rzecz, prawda, panie admirale? — Niefrasobliwy ton głosu majora wydaje się dziwnie nie na miejscu tu, w ponurym korytarzu bloku więziennego. Shuri przenosi wyczekujący wzrok na ojca, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek skrytego za niewzruszoną maską dowódcy. Czy… czy to naprawdę możliwe…? To, co papa powiedział kilkanaście minut wcześniej? _

— _Przy odrobinie dobrej woli — admirał Oak posyła majorowi raczej beznamiętne spojrzenie — nawet one przestają mieć znaczenie. _

_Shuri przełyka ślinę. Przed oczami wciąż ma twarz Hakurena w chwili, gdy admirał odczytał mu list od ojca. Ten cichy spokój, malujący się w jej rysach —i nieopisany ból wypełniający fiołkowe oczy. _

_Hakuren — już nie Oak. Wykluczony. Wyklęty. Odarty z nazwiska, z pozycji, z dziedzictwa… ze wszystkiego. Pozostawiony własnemu losowi._

_Nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle przybiera na sile. Czy… czy papa mógłby podobnie postąpić… z nim? Oczywiście, Shuriemu ani w głowie bunt, ale jeśli stałby się niewygodny… jeśli w jakiś sposób zacząłby zawadzać… Czy papa bez wahania by go poświęcił…?_

_Nonsens. Wszak papa to… no, właśnie papa. Na pewno nie pozwoliłby, by choć włos spadł mu z głowy. A Hakuren… Hakuren sam sobie na to zasłużył i nie ma powodów, aby on, Shuri Oak, miał się przejmować jego dalszym losem. Wszak… wszak to nie on będzie wykonawcą wyroku… _

_Skąd zatem ów dziwny niepokój? Skąd ten lęk, dławiący gardło na samą myśl, że… _

Shuri mruży oczy w blasku porannego słońca, tak innym od zimnego światła więziennych jarzeniówek. Jakiekolwiek rozterki dręczyły go tamtego ranka, teraz zniknęły bezpowrotnie; tu i teraz, pod błękitnym niebem, wszystko na powrót jest jasne i proste.

Nawet jeśli w uszach wciąż rozbrzmiewa mu…

_Krzyk. Hakuren krzyczy, boleśnie, przeszywająco. Shuri próbuje przełknąć, ale gardło ma wyschnięte na wiór; wpatruje się więc tylko szeroko rozwartymi oczami w drzwi celi, za którymi zniknął generał Ayanami._

_Hakuren jak dotąd nie krzyczał. Nawet bity przez porucznika Konatsu. Nawet wtedy, gdy major Hyuuga kolejno łamał mu palce. Co takiego zrobił naczelny dowódca Black Hawks, że…_

_Shuri czuje, że drżą mu kolana. Wie, oczywiście, kim są Black Hawks — ale bynajmniej nie przeszkadza mu to ich podziwiać, w szczególności zaś porucznika Konatsu. Jednak generał Ayanami jest inny. Sama jego obecność wystarcza, by poczuć się nieswojo, a na dokładkę ta jego niezrozumiała moc… To… nienaturalne. Shuri Oak nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego…_

_Krzyk, jeszcze bardziej rozdzierający niż poprzedni. Shuri ukradkiem rozgląda się wokół. Porucznik Konatsu wygląda na mocno zaniepokojonego, major na zmartwionego. Sam Shuri ma poczucie, że jeszcze chwila i zwymiotuje, ale wie, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić — nie w obliczu ojca przysłuchującego się wszystkiemu z surowym wyrazem twarzy. _

Potrząsa raptownie głową, odpędzając od siebie to wspomnienie. Tym właśnie jest — tylko wspomnieniem. Nie odegra już żadnej roli…

Shuri ponownie skupia spojrzenie na przymglonym horyzoncie. _Idzie zmiana_, przemyka mu przez myśl. _Będzie burza._

Oby tylko wystarczyło czasu…

— _Twoje milczenie go nie ocali — stwierdza generał beznamiętnym tonem. —Teito Klein wpadnie w nasze ręce i to za twoją sprawą._

_Hakuren nie odpowiada; czy raczej, jak uświadamia sobie Shuri, wsunąwszy się do sali przesłuchań za wyższymi stopniem oficerami, nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć, skrajnie wyczerpany przesłuchaniem. Twarz ma poszarzałą i całą w sińcach, wargi spuchnięte i porozbijane, na skroni i w kąciku ust ciemnieje zaschnięta krew. Wydaje się, że każdy oddech sprawia mu ból, a mimo to… mimo to w fiołkowych oczach wciąż płoną upór i duma. _

_Shuri mruga w oszołomieniu. Jak… Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Skąd ta hardość? Skąd ta przeklęta buta…? Przecież… przecież generał…_

_Zaciska pięści, czując, jak wzbiera w nim złość. Pieprzony męczennik. Jak on śmie…? Nie jest już nawet Oakiem!_

_Być Oakiem…_ Shuri, nieomal wbrew sobie, uśmiecha się nieco krzywo. Co to znaczy…? I… co w tym właściwie chwalebnego?

Ponownie wznosi wzrok ku niebu, zupełnie jakby jego bezkresny błękit mógł udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Oakowie byli lepsi. Oakom należała się chwała i zaszczyty — tak od zawsze go uczono i nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Także i wtedy, gdy dwa dni temu usłyszał to pytanie po raz pierwszy…

— _Co w tym chwalebnego, Shuri? Co jest chwalebnego w byciu marionetką imperium…?_

— _Nie jestem niczyją marionetką — syczy wściekle Shuri, raptownie łapiąc kuzyna za koszulę na piersi — kapłańska szata znikła gdzieś, zastąpiona prostym, cywilnym ubraniem. — Jestem żołnierzem… Oficerem… Jednym z Black Hawks… Nie jesteś wart błota na moich butach…!_

_Hakuren potrząsa głową ze smutkiem, jego oczy są nieznośnie wyrozumiałe. _

— _Jesteś pionkiem — szepce. — Najpierw zrobili z ciebie kata… teraz dozorcę… Naprawdę tego nie widzisz, Shuri…?_

Marszczy brwi. Pionek. Marionetka. Niedopuszczalne. Shuri Oak, dziedzic najpotężniejszego rodu w imperium Barsburga nie może dla nikogo być pionkiem. Choć, oczywiście, jak oficer…

— _Wypełniam rozkazy. — Palce zaciskają się mocniej na tkaninie koszuli. — Przynajmniej znam swoje powinności…!_

_Hakuren wzdycha cicho, jego wargi wyginają się w niewesołym uśmiechu. _

— _Rozkazy nie zwalniają od myślenia, Shuri… _

— _Milcz…! — Tym razem Shuri nie wytrzymuje, brutalnie odpycha kuzyna na wąską pryczę. Hakuren odruchowo wspiera się na złamanej ręce, z jego ust wyrywa się krótki okrzyk bólu. — Nie wyobrażaj sobie… Myślisz, że… Myślisz, że kim niby jesteś?!_

_Jego kuzyn podciąga nogi na pryczę, kajdany na skutych kostkach podzwaniają cicho. _

— _Próbuję tylko żyć po swojemu — mówi cicho, nieoczekiwanie zmęczonym głosem. — Chciałbym, byś mógł powiedzieć to samo…_

_Trzask. Shuri, sam nie wiedząc kiedy, ponownie doskakuje do krewniaka, na odlew uderza go w twarz, bardzo mocno. Hakuren z cichym brzękiem łańcucha wznosi dłoń do policzka, jego spojrzenie jest poważne jak nigdy dotąd. _

— _Skąd ten gniew, Shuri…? _

Powiew wiatru rozwiewa Shuriemu włosy. _Skąd, doprawdy? _Czemu po prostu go nie wyśmiał…? Wszak Hakuren był tylko godnym pożałowania durniem…

Shuri Oak w zamyśleniu spogląda w dal, ku horyzontowi nieodmiennie przyciągającemu spojrzenie. Teraz, po wszystkim, rozumie zdecydowanie więcej. Ale wtedy…

— _Nie waż się… — cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Nie waż się prawić mi kazań… Nie będziesz mówił mi, jak mam żyć… kiedy sam jesteś prawie trupem… _

— _Są rzeczy ważniejsze niż własne życie… _

— _I na co ci się to zda? — spokój Hakurena z każdą chwilą bardziej wyprowadza Shuriego z równowagi. Czy tak powinien zachowywać się ktoś, kogo czeka szafot…? — Sam zdechniesz, a ten nędzny pokurcz i tak trafi w ręce generała…_

_Hakuren nieznacznie marszczy brwi, spogląda na niego przenikliwie. _

— _Teito nie jest głupcem… Nie przybiegnie tu na łeb, na szyję, by mnie pomścić… Już nie…_

— _Ach tak? — Shuri przechyla głowę w bok, uśmiechając się zjadliwie. Zgnębić. Zgnoić. Zniszczyć. Skruszyć tę przeklętą skorupę, zerwać, zedrzeć do żywego mięsa… i triumfować… triumfować, gdy posąg wreszcie okaże swą słabość… — A jeśli zechce cię… uratować? _

_Touché. Jego krewniak raptownie podrywa głowę, w fiołkowych oczach przez ułamek chwili błyska lęk._

— _Niemożliwe… — szepce z przekonaniem. — Ma swoją misję, nie zrezygnuje z niej…_

— _Nawet dla przyjaciela, który gotów za niego umrzeć…? — Shuri, z okrutnym zadowoleniem, wchodzi mu w słowo. Cierp, Hakuren. Cierp za swoją cholerną doskonałość. — Nawet gdy dowie się o publicznej egzekucji…?_

_Hakuren odwraca wzrok, jasne włosy opadają mu na twarz. _

— _Nie wierzę… _

— _Wiara… — Shuri prycha pogardliwie, niesiony przeczuciem rychłego zwycięstwa. — Naprawdę myślisz, że wiarą go ocalisz…? Że zdołasz wygrać z armią? Że generał tego nie przewidział? Pamiętasz — dodaje w nagłym przebłysku olśnienia — co powiedział…? _

_Szczupła dłoń Hakurena zaciska się bezsilnie. Kąciki ust Shuriego unoszą się w zapowiedzi triumfalnego uśmiechu. Dobić._

— _Dopadną go, Hakuren. Dopadną ich obu. A ty zginiesz ze świadomością, że twoja śmierć idzie na marne…_

Ponownie zaciska pięści; czuje, jak paznokcie wbijają mu się we wnętrza dłoni. Co takiego chciał osiągnąć? Czego oczekiwał?

Co właściwie spodziewał się zobaczyć?

— _Czemu, Shuri? — szepce Hakuren głosem, w którym dźwięczy smutek. Unosi głowę. Fiołkowe oczy przepełnia niewypowiedziany ból. — Czemu jesteś aż tak okrutny…?_

_Shuri, nagle dziwnie niepewny, cofa się o krok, uśmiech zamiera na jego wargach. Co u licha… Nie tak miało być… To miał być jego triumf… Jego zwycięstwo… Czemu więc, napotykając spojrzenie kuzyna, czuje się podlej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem? _

_Co się z nim, u demona, dzieje…? _

W korytarzu za jego plecami rozbrzmiewają odległe kroki, sprawiając, że w Shurim na chwilę zamiera serce; zaraz jednak na powrót ogarnia go spokój. Błękit nieba koi, nie daje przystępu gwałtownym emocjom.

Nie mógł tak tego zostawić. Musiał wiedzieć. Dlatego… Dlatego wrócił…

— _Czego chcesz? — pyta Hakuren dziwnie bezbarwnym tonem. Siedzi skulony w końcu pryczy, na widok Shuriego podnosi głowę znad splecionych dłoni. — Znów… znów zabawić się moim kosztem? _

_Shuri otrząsa się z zadumy, z irytacją ściąga brwi. _

— _Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć — rzuca wyniośle, hardo unosząc głowę. Hakuren mierzy go chwilę trudnym do zinterpretowania wzrokiem, wreszcie z westchnieniem wspiera czoło na dłoni. _

— _Czemu nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju? Aż… aż tak cię to cieszy? Co takiego zrobiłem, że tak bardzo pragniesz mnie zniszczyć…?_

_Głos Hakurena drży nieznacznie przy ostatnich słowach. Shuri otwiera szeroko oczy; gdzieś w głębi niego coś zaczyna się burzyć… coś się budzi… _

_Jak on śmie… Jak śmie w ogóle o to pytać…_

— _Naprawdę nie wiesz? — zaczyna, sam zdziwiony tonem własnego głosu. Czy to możliwe, by był tak opanowany…? — Wywróciłeś mi życie do góry nogami… i uważasz, że nic się nie stało…?_

Kroki zbliżają się powoli, pewne i równe. Shuri uśmiecha się kątem ust. Zmarudził tu zbyt długo; należało wrócić wcześniej i zająć się obowiązkami. Gdybyż tylko ten błękit tak nie przyciągał…

— _Miałeś… miałeś być dziedzicem rodu… — ciągnie, wciąż jeszcze spokojnie, ale gniew pod powierzchnią płonie coraz jaśniej. — Ty, nie ja… a tymczasem… odrzuciłeś to wszystko, jakby nie było nic warte… Nie mogłem tego zrozumieć… Wszystko to, co dla mnie było najważniejsze… dla ciebie nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Zdajesz… zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak się wtedy czułem…?_

_Hakuren milczy, ale też Shuri nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. Jego głos rwie się od ledwie powstrzymywanych emocji._

— _A potem… potem powiedzieli mi, że to ja… Że to ja mam być… Nie chciałem tego… a ty… tak po prostu sobie odszedłeś… Dlaczego? Dlaczego sam nie potrafiłem tego zrobić… _

—_Kaprys to nie to samo co świadoma decyzja…— kuzyn przygląda mu się uważnie spod ściągniętych brwi. — Byłbyś tchórzem…_

_Tchórz_, myśli Shuri. Oak nie powinien być tchórzem. Żaden Oak…

Kroki rozbrzmiewają coraz bliżej — a jednak wciąż nie potrafi czuć z tego powodu niepokoju. Może… może zresztą właśnie na to tu czekał…?

— _Powiedziałem ci, nie praw mi kazań…! — Shuri wkręca dłoń we włosy krewniaka, szarpie mocno. — Nie masz prawa mnie osądzać…_

— _Wiem… — odpowiada Hakuren cicho. — Nie na wiele ci się zdałem jako kuzyn… a teraz nie jesteśmy już nawet rodziną… Przepraszam…_

_Shuri puszcza go raptownie, zdumiony. Jego krewniak opiera czoło na kolanach; nagle wydaje się przerażająco kruchy i bezradny. _

— _Nie dręcz mnie dłużej, Shuri… — szepce z nieskrywaną goryczą. — Mało ci tego, co już zrobiłeś…? Nie wystarczy, że zachwiałeś moją jedyną nadzieją? _

_Co…?!_

_Niewiele myśląc, Shuri sięga do twarzy kuzyna, bezceremonialnie ujmuje go pod brodę. A w chwilę potem zastyga w bezruchu na widok łez lśniących w jego oczach. _

_O nie. Co to, to nie. Niedoczekanie… _

— _Nie waż się… — syczy, pochylając się nad Hakurenem i przyszpilając go do ściany. — Nie waż się teraz załamywać… Jesteś cholernym, chodzącym ideałem… zawsze taki byłeś, odkąd pamiętam. Całe życie trwałem w twoim cholernym cieniu. Całe życie próbuję się z niego wydostać. Nie mów mi, że przez te wszystkie lata chciałem strącić z piedestału byle kogo… Że chciałem dorównać komuś, kogo potrafi złamać taki drobiazg… Pokaż mi, że byłeś tego wart… że warto było za tobą gonić…! _

Skąd brały się te słowa? Skąd brały się te uczucia? Czy to możliwe, że cały ten czas tkwiły… w nim…?

Błękitne niebo milczy, ale Shuri jest już niemal pewny odpowiedzi.

— _Shuri… — oszołomiony głos Hakurena ledwie przebija się przez szum pulsującej w uszach krwi. Shuri Oak pochyla głowę, kurczowo zaciska dłonie na ramionach krewniaka. _

— _Cholera… — szepce. — Dlaczego… Dlaczego nie umiem nawet porządnie cię nienawidzić? _

Skąpany w słońcu krajobraz rozmywa się na moment, Shuri mruga kilkakrotnie, by odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Czy to nie dziwne…? Czy to nie… głupie? A jednak… nie czuje się już dłużej, jakby błądził we mgle…

— _Chcesz mieć pewność…? Gwarancję, że nie umrzesz na próżno? Że nie dojdzie do ich pojmania z twojego powodu…?_

_Fiołkowe oczy zwężają się podejrzliwie. _

— _Mówisz jak Kor, Shuri… _

_Kor? Shuri marszczy brwi, spoglądając na kuzyna z niezrozumieniem; jeszcze mocniej zaciska palce na jego ramieniu. Przez twarz Hakurena przemyka grymas bólu. _

— _Shuri… Puść… _

_Ku własnemu zdumieniu Shuri spełnia tę prośbę, cofa się o kilka kroków. Hakuren kaszle, zdrową dłonią przesłaniając usta; spomiędzy szczupłych palców spływa krew. Shuri przygląda się szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Czy to możliwe, że on też się do tego przyczynił…? _

— _Do czego zmierzasz, Shuri? — pytanie Hakurena wyrywa go z rozmyślań, nakazuje powrót do rzeczywistości. — Jaką według ciebie mogę mieć gwarancję, skoro wcześniej…_

— _Możesz umrzeć — Shuri nie pozwala kuzynowi dokończyć; słowa płyną wartko, zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że nie zdoła powiedzieć wszystkiego, jeśli choć na chwilę się zawaha. —Wcześniej. Przed egzekucją. Możesz zginąć z honorem. Jak… — znacząco zawiesza głos — przystało na Oaka. _

_Fiołkowe oczy Hakurena rozszerzają się; zaskoczenie miesza się w nich ze zrozumieniem. _

— _Nie jestem już Oakiem, Shuri… — odpowiada powoli, patrząc na kuzyna bystro. Shuri tylko wydyma wargi. _

— _Ale tak się jakoś składa, że ja jestem. _

_Hakuren mruży oczy, dłuższą chwilę przygląda się krewniakowi nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Gdy odzywa się ponownie, z jego ust pada pytanie, którego Shuri najbardziej chciał uniknąć. _

— _Dlaczego?_

_Shuri bezradnie zaciska pięści. Sam nie potrafi tego pojąć. Przecież… przecież całe lata marzył, by dać Hakurenowi nauczkę… Czemu więc… czemu teraz jest pewien tylko jednego — że nie zniesie dłużej zwątpienia na twarzy kuzyna…? _

Potrząsa głową, kątem oka zerka na rozdarty rękaw munduru. Nie ma sensu dłużej tego roztrząsać — teraz, gdy wszystko już się dokonało…

_Płyn w blaszanym kubku jest przejrzysty jak woda, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Wiedzą o tym obaj…_

_Shuri z trudem przełyka ślinę. Czuje się nieswojo — choć przecież Hakuren zgodził się na jego propozycję. A może właśnie dlatego…?_

Patrzy w niebo. O tej porze, jak po wielokroć słyszał, zazwyczaj odbywają się egzekucje. A dziś… dziś jest dzień śmierci Oaka…

— _Jestem gotów — Hakuren, dotąd pogrążony w modlitwie, podnosi głowę; spogląda na kuzyna z determinacją. Shuri nabiera głęboko tchu, starając się opanować drżenie dłoni; niczym zahipnotyzowany patrzy, jak Hakuren pewnie odbiera od niego naczynie, wznosi do ust… _

Shuri Oak zamyka oczy.

Nie żałował niczego.

— _Stój!_

_Jeden zamach ramienia wystarcza, by wytrącić kubek ze szczupłej dłoni. Naczynie z brzękiem upada na podłogę — a Shuri wie już, że nie jest w stanie spokojnie patrzeć, jak Hakuren wypija śmierć, podaną jego ręką. _

_Kuzyn unosi nań pełen niezrozumienia wzrok, w jego fiołkowych oczach zapala się poczucie zdrady. _

— _Kłamca…_

_Shuri nie odpowiada. Nie czas i nie miejsce teraz na wyjaśnienia. Jeśli mają zdążyć…_

Musieli się spieszyć. To było szaleństwo, wariactwo, najbardziej nielogiczny, najmniej przemyślany postępek w życiu Shuriego Oaka.

I jedyne możliwe wyjście…

_Korytarz wydaje się ciągnąć w nieskończoność — pusty, zimny, przytłaczający swoją monotonią. Jedynymi dźwiękami są odgłosy ich kroków i cichy brzęk łańcuchów Hakurena…_

_Shuri przygryza wargę, nieznacznie przyspiesza kroku. Nie mogą iść dużo szybciej — jego kuzyn ledwie utrzymuje obecne tempo, konsekwentnie odmawiając przy tym jakichkolwiek prób pomocy. Shuri nie może się mu dziwić — bądź co bądź Hakuren jest pewien, że zmierza na szafot…_

_Zaciska pięści, czując w piersi bolesne ukłucie. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Jeszcze kawałek…_

_Już._

_Korytarz rozwidla się; prawa odnoga zmierza ku miejscu egzekucji, lewa… _

_To ostatnia chwila, by zmienić zdanie — lecz on już postanowił. Nie ma odwrotu…_

Nie ma odwrotu. Kroki zbliżają się z każdą chwilą. Tego ranka zginie ktoś z rodu Oaków. Ale…

— _Co to za miejsce, Shuri? — Hakuren rozgląda się wokół w oszołomieniu; z trudem trzyma się na nogach. — Co ty…_

_Milknie nagle, w jego oczach błyska zrozumienie. Przez chwilę — krótką jak mgnienie oka, długą jak wieczność — ich spojrzenia się spotykają. _

— _Shuri…_

— _To prywatne lądowisko Black Hawków — Shuri odwraca głowę, nie mogąc dłużej znieść wzroku kuzyna. — Nikt poza nam-… nimi nie ma tu wstępu. Nie ma czasu. Chodź._

_Dwa dotknięcia — i kajdany opadają z kostek i nadgarstków Hakurena. Shuri zdecydowanie łapie kuzyna za rękę, ciągnie na prawo, ku jednemu z hawkzile'i. _

— _Wsiadaj — komenderuje pospiesznie, ciosem pięści rozbijając radar. — Uciekaj. Nie zdołają cię namierzyć, a tego miejsca nikt nie obserwuje. No już… _

_Ku jego niepomiernej irytacji Hakuren, miast dosiąść pojazdu i odlecieć, wciąż stoi u jego boku, przyglądając mu się z powagą. _

— _Shuri — podejmuje, bardzo poważnie. — Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien…?_

Był pewien — i dalej jest. Może wciąż nie do końca rozumie pobudki Hakurena. Może nadal nie w pełni pojmuje, co kierowało nim samym. Wie jednak, że gdyby przyszło mu decydować ponownie, postąpiłby tak samo.

Jego wzrok raz jeszcze pada na poszarpany rękaw. O tak. Dokładnie tak samo…

_Obrzuca wzrokiem sylwetkę kuzyna — i nagły niepokój skręca jego żołądek w ciasny supeł. Przecież… przecież on ledwie stoi… ma połamaną rękę… kaszle krwią. Czy aby na pewno…_

— _Poradzisz sobie? — pyta, niemal nieśmiało. Hakuren uśmiecha się, niespodziewanie ciepło. _

— _Zwróciłeś mi życie, Shuri. — szepce żarliwie. — Zapewne ocaliłeś także dwa inne. To więcej niż dość. Reszta zależy ode mnie… _

_Shuri spuszcza wzrok, po czym tknięty nagłym impulsem oddziera mankiet munduru, z pomocą zębów drze materiał na wąskie paski, owija ciasno lewą dłoń Hakurena. Śmiesznie mało — ale przynajmniej tyle może zrobić…_

_Nie może być bardziej zaskoczony, niż w chwili, gdy szczupła dłoń dotyka jego czoła w geście błogosławieństwa. _

— _Bóg z tobą, kuzynie…_

Wiedział. Dość było jednego rzutu oka na jego poranioną, poznaczoną sińcami twarz, jednego spojrzenia w poważne, mądre oczy, by zrozumieć, że Hakuren wie… że ma pełną świadomość konsekwencji, o których sam Shuri wtedy jeszcze zakazywał sobie myśleć.

Nie mieli się już więcej zobaczyć…

_Zaciska powieki, usiłując powstrzymać nieznośne pieczenie oczu. _

— _Leć już — rzuca nagląco. — Im dłużej tu zostajesz…_

— _Shuri — dłoń Hakurena spoczywa na jego ramieniu, coś w głosie kuzyna nakazuje Shuriemu spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Jesteś drugą osobą gotową poświęcić dla mnie życie. Nie myśl, że o tym zapomnę…_

— _Pamiętaj raczej, kto połamał ci kości… — mamrocze pod nosem, uciekając spojrzeniem. Nie zasługuje na to. Hakuren nie powinien patrzeć na niego z taką wdzięcznością…_

— _Wszyscy popełniamy błędy, Shuri… — łagodny szept kuzyna rozbrzmiewa nagle tuż przy jego uchu. — Dzięki temu jesteśmy ludźmi…_

_Gwałtownie unosi głowę. Tylko Hakuren… Tylko on mógł powiedzieć coś podobnie wzniosłego ot tak, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Shuri czuje, jak w jego sercu pęka kolejny mur; kruszy się, odsłaniając zakamarki, o których istnieniu dawno zapomniał._

_Jak…? Jak można dorównać komuś, kto jest czystym dobrem? Jak można go nienawidzić? Jak można — życzyć mu śmierci…?_

— _Nie mógłbym… — słowa przychodzą niezapowiedziane; Shuri nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio mówił równie szczerze. — Nie mógłbym patrzeć, jak… _

_Szczupłe ramiona obejmują go mocno; głos załamuje się, więźnie w gardle. Shuri uświadamia sobie, że płacze, łzy strumieniem spływają po jego policzkach._

_Opiera głowę na ramieniu Hakurena. Nie mógł skazać kuzyna na zatracenie, nie mógł po prostu patrzeć na jego śmierć. Może nigdy mu nie dorówna… Może nigdy nie będzie taki jak on, ale… _

_Czemu nie miałby żyć na własnych zasadach? _

— _Uciekaj — Shuri wyswobadza się z objęć krewniaka. Nie wolno dłużej zwlekać; wkrótce na pewno ktoś odkryje ich zniknięcie. — Już._

_Tym razem Hakuren nie ociąga się dłużej, ostrożnie dosiada pojazdu. _

— _Nie zapomnę, Shuri — szepce, ostatni raz ściskając jego rękę. Shuri Oak tylko kiwa głową — słowo „żegnaj" nie chce mu przejść przez gardło. _

_W parę chwil potem hawkzile jest już tylko punktem na horyzoncie. _

Oddycha głęboko. Wydaje się, że całe godziny minęły od tamtej chwili… Tymczasem…

Kroki zatrzymują się. Shuri wie, że gdy tylko się obejrzy, spotka się z przeznaczeniem.

Spogląda w górę, na oszałamiającą, niekończącą się połać błękitu. To już ostatni raz. Czy mógł się spodziewać, że będzie w tej chwili aż tak spokojny?

Odległe wspomnienie o krwi na śniegu ponownie przemyka przez jego myśli, ale tym razem nie pozostawia żadnego wrażenia. To nie Antwort. A on, Shuri Oak nie chce dłużej być tchórzem. Chce żyć — i zginąć — według własnych reguł.

Odwraca się. Przeznaczenie uśmiecha się do niego zza ciemnych okularów majora Hyuugi.

— Zdaje się, że wreszcie zasłużyłeś, by potraktować cię poważnie, Shuri-kun…

Shuri odwzajemnia uśmiech. Kilkanaście minut wcześniej podjął pierwszą w swoim życiu w pełni świadomą decyzję. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by teraz podjął kolejną.

Dobywa broni. Dłoń majora sięga ku rękojeści katany.

Oakowie zawsze giną z honorem.


End file.
